The Metal Nanoparticle Photonic Bandgap Device in SOI (semiconductor on insulator) is generally in the field of photonic bandgap devices.
Typical photonic bandgap devices receive unamplified light from a light source on SOI.
A need exists for photonic bandgap devices that receive amplified light.